


The Inexperienced

by helizanation



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helizanation/pseuds/helizanation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou and Seijuurou have been dating for quite some time now, so how come they haven't even hit second base yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for my most wonderful friend Haylie and also the very first fanfiction I have posted on AO3. Happy birthday beloved wife ♥  
> You can also follow me on Tumblr (0tterpops)

“You’re such a sore loser!” the small girl across from Seijuurou exclaimed between a fit of giggles. He was looking at the Othello board before him, puffing his cheeks out and knitting his eyebrows in deep concentration. His face must’ve also been as red as his own hair since he hadn’t breathed for a fairly long time. Being a swimmer definitely helped improve his breath-holding abilities, but every human being has their limit, and Seijuurou was pretty much reaching his.

He was going to lose. Again. He had one move left and two squares to choose from, both equally disadvantageous, but he had convinced himself that there just HAD to be a way to win, and he was going to find it. It doesn’t matter that he’s told himself that exact same thing every single time he’s played this stupid board game against his girlfriend, he had a gut feeling that THIS time he would actually be able to do something about it.

“You’re just upset you’ve lost to your younger, smarter, better looking girlfriend, aren’t you?” Kou teased as she attempted to control her expression, but her lips betrayed her, twitching upwards every few seconds.

“SHH!” he swatted his right hand in her direction as he rested his chin on the palm of the other, but that only made her return to her previous state of giggling, bringing both hands to cover her mouth in an attempt to muffle her sounds. Several moments passed and Seijuurou still did not choose between the two fates. Kou sat patiently across from her opponent, fists on her lap and a smirk playing on her lips.

Finally, he threw up his hands up and shook his head in defeat. “How does this keep happening?” he grunted loudly, slapping his forehead with his right hand and placing the other one on his hip, sighing deeply. Kou shrugged teasingly and began to crawl on all fours towards him around the table that was separating them.

“I always start so well and get so ahead, but by the last couple of moves you’ve made a complete comeback and have me cornered to the worst decision of my life. It’s witchcraft I tell you! It must be that red hair of yours” he exclaimed, making Kou laugh as she plopped down by her boyfriend, resting her head on his lap.

“Yep, that’s definitely it” she replied sarcastically as she reached up and twirled a lock of his own red hair around her index finger, “Or maybe it’s because I’m my swim team’s manager and, if I say so myself, a brilliant strategist. I actually have field experience with these kinds of things you know, while the likes of you only have to listen and do as I say.”

Seijuurou rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb, looking up towards the horizon and putting on the strangest pondering look on his face. After a few seconds he shook his head and looked down again, smirking stubbornly at the girl on his lap.

“Nah, it’s definitely the hair. The difference is that mine’s natural. Yours has to be dyed by the dark powers of evil you serve” he answered with absolute certainty. He then gasped exaggeratingly and put his hands on each side of his face in mock surprise. “Holy shit, that explains why I fell in love with you in the moment I laid my eyes on you! Witchcraft!” he exclaimed as he began tickling her, making a flustered Kou clutch her abdomen protectively and laugh even harder than before, begging him to stop and announcing that she could take no more. He stopped at her request and looked down, smiling lovingly at her as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. “Or maybe it’s the fact that you’re so beyond beautiful, both inside and out, that it was practically inevitable for either me or any other guy with common sense out there.”

He bent down and pecked her nose with a light kiss. She giggled and squirmed under his lips, his hair tickling her cheeks. She opened her eyes after a few more moments of glee and met his gazed, but his own eyes were inspecting her.

She was always so beautiful to him. He never understood the words of self-hatred or self-consciousness she sighed at her friends when she thought he wasn’t around to listen. How was she not able to see how absolutely perfect she was? The way her maroon eyes twinkled the slightest when she laughed and how her bangs always fell perfectly between her eyes and around her face never failed to leave him breathless. The way her hands felt soft and warm when they’re intertwined with his made him feel safe when he was with her. The way she always dressed in a way that flattered her best features, which were all of them in his opinion, and how she was absolutely stunning without even trying...

How did he ever get so lucky to call her his girlfriend? He never imagined that his feelings would be reciprocated, much less that she would be laying so comfortably on his lap as she looked up to him with an expression of love that could’ve only come out of his dreams.

He noticed how their faces were so close. He could smell the perfect blend of vanilla and cinnamon from her favorite perfume, a scent so incredibly familiar to him, and he noticed every fiber of beautiful hair that still rested between her eyes, a sight he would never get tired of.

He could see the curve of her lips and the red-tainted gloss spread so delicately over them. He felt her hand reach up once more and caress his cheek, slowly sliding towards the back of his neck. She was so close…

All of the sudden he stiffened and his eyes widened in panic, his cheeks flushing into a deep red. He jerked onto a sitting position, causing Kou’s extended arm to be left to grasp the air. She continued to look where her boyfriend’s face was at just moments before, blinking in confusion, until she finally curled her fingers into a loose fist and sighed, sitting up herself. Seijuurou turned his head away and hung his head in embarrassment.

There were several moments of extremely awkward silence between them, neither attempting to reconnect the eye contact they previously had.

“Why do you always do that?” Kou whispered, her voice barely audible. Face still beet red, Seijuurou picked his head and turned towards her, but he was greeted coldly by her back. He knew exactly what she meant. Any time they were about to kiss, Seijuurou chickened out at the last second and pulled away before anything could happen between them. He always noted that it bothered her, but she must’ve been too kind to say anything about it, so he never thought about speaking to her about it. Until that moment, anyways.

He reached forward and attempted to grasp her waist, but she simply swatted his hand away without turning to look at him. He recoiled in shock, but sighed in defeat and dropped it by his side.

“Kou-chan” he spoke slowly and apologetically, but his girlfriend turned around too quickly to face him, startling him into silence. He immediately noticed the clear frustration in her eyes, an expression he had never seen so prominently on her, and his own eyes widened in panic. He opened his mouth to explain himself, but was cut off by her uneven voice before he could start.

“If you don’t want to kiss me, I’m completely okay with that… but you have to tell me what’s wrong! What _I’m_ doing wrong!” she said, struggling to keep herself composed. Once again he tried to speak and reach out, but her words were too quick and came out before his. “We’ve been dating for several months. I thought that by now you would be able trust me with whatever’s troubling you… but perhaps it’s me? I’m sorry if it’s something I did or said. I’m sorry if I somehow screwed up so badly that I have become undesirable to you and you’ve just been too good to tell me, but… I just need to know… please.”

Tears started forming on her eyes and Seijuurou absolutely lost it. He reached out and grabbed her forcibly by the shoulders, causing Kou to jolt in surprise.

“Kou-chan” he said more clearly than before, making sure she made eye contact with him before he continued, “Of course it isn’t you. It was never you, okay? You’re absolutely perfect and splendid and you have no fault in any of this. This entire thing has always been because of me and because I’m stupid and because—”

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, his face once again turned a deep shade of red as he hung his head in extreme embarrassment. He mumbled the next words so quietly that Kou just blinked incomprehensively.

“I’m sorry?” she asked and, if it was even possible, Seijuurou flushed even brighter, but he just mumbled again and Kou began to get irritated, “Look Seijuurou-chan, if you have something to say, you have to say it more clearly. It’s that or I’m leaving!”

“I’ve never kissed a girl!” the male exclaimed in desperation, and it took everything in his willpower to make eye contact once again with her, and he found her just blinking incredulously at him. He swallowed hard and continued.

“I’ve never kissed a girl” he repeated, “and I’m also afraid that I might be really bad at it. I’ve always believed that I should save my first kiss for someone I’d be absolutely in love with. Now I have you and I want to kiss you so badly you have no idea, but every single time, I think about how you deserve the most perfect kiss and how you can’t get that with a completely inexperienced guy like me. I don’t want to fuck it up and I hate myself for putting it off for so long and hurting your feelings and… I’m sorry. Every time we’re really close I just want to—”

He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of joyous laughter. It was his turn to blink in confusion as all he could do was watch his girlfriend bend over in hysterics. He stared for several moments, but Kou either refused or could not calm down. He finally raised an eyebrow and smirked, happy that at least her mood had made a turn-around.

“You know, a lot of people consider it rude for others to laugh at their emotional distress, especially when they’re worrying about their own girlfriend.” Although he tried to keep a serious tone, her laugh and smile were so beautifully contagious he could not help but let out a small chuckle, dropping his hands from her shoulders.

“I’m sorry” she managed to choke out between fits of laughter, breathing deeply in an attempt to control herself. She became successful several moments later and she wiped leftover tears away with the back of her hand. She chuckled for the last time with a shake of her head as she looked up and smiled at the red-headed male.

“You know, if that’s what’s really bothering you, you could’ve just told me” she said as she scooted forward, quickly restoring their initial distance and quickly flickering her eyes between his eyes and his lips. Seijuurou stiffened and widened his eyes in surprise at her sudden proximity. Kou inched closer and brushed the tip of her nose on his cheek, lips, and nose, tickling him with tiny, teasing gestures. “Let me teach you, then. I’m experienced after all.”

Seijuurou gulped, but nodded nervously in agreement. Kou giggled teasingly and he was clearly able to see the glisten of her eyes that he cherished so deeply and felt her sweet breath caress his face. He instinctively let his mouth drop slightly as his own sight dropped to his girlfriend’s gloss-covered lips. He’s seen this happen so many times in a variety of movies, even some that he watched on dates with Kou, so why was he so nervous?

As she closed the distance between them at a painfully slow rate, his eyes fluttered shut and he put complete trust on the girl in front of him. He could practically feel her smile as she muttered ever so gently “Just relax my dear, and remember that I love you”.

Then he saw fireworks.

However, it was only a quick peck as she pressed her lips gently onto his, unmoving, before leaning away and leaving Seijuurou with an unsatisfying lingering feeling on his lips. She was surely teasing him, for he felt the smallest hint of a chuckle off her breath, and Seijuurou grunted in frustration. His heart was beating so loudly he was sure Kou would be able to hear, but if she did, she didn’t say anything about it. His body was shaking, his palms were sweaty, and he was definitely inexperienced, but he knew that that was no kiss, so this time, he took the initiative himself and forcibly united their lips once again. Kou yelped in surprise, but immediately began to kiss him back.

Their kiss was slow but passionate. Neither was leading the other, rather they were just enjoying each other’s closeness as they began to find a natural rhythm they were both comfortable with following, exploring every edge and corner of each other’s mouth. Kou sometimes pulled away to breath, but he didn’t allow for much time to pass before he leaned forward to close the gap between them once more. He couldn’t resist, for her scent was now so clearly defined up close that it was intoxicating and her lips tasted of wonder and cherry and he just wanted to taste them forever.

With every single interval, Seijuurou grew more confident with what he was doing. He reached out and enveloped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled his girlfriend onto his lap. Their bodies were so proportionally different, but somehow, her petite figure perfectly in his large embrace, and that was just one more thing that he could add to the list of Kou’s perfections. Their pace remained consistent, Kou bringing her hands up to the back of his scalp, tangling her fingers in his hair and removing any chance of his escape, but it’s not like he desired to do so anyways. He never knew how absolutely enticing being this close to her could be. She was his drug and he was shamelessly addicted.

They enveloped each other in kisses, trying to outdo each other in a show of who loved and cared for the other the most, but it was simply impossible to declare a winner.

Seijuurou did not want this moment to end. He was so caught up in this cycle of giving and receiving love and every end enveloped in a warmth that spread from his heart and branching out to his extremities; a warmth that remained even after Kou pulled back for the very last time, resting her forehead on his and attempting to catch her breath.

They both smiled contently and replayed their favorite moments in their heads as they comfortably sat together in silence. Finally, after several moments of complete stillness, Seijuurou cleared his throat.

“I think… that was the best first kiss I could’ve possibly had” he said between heavy breaths, his words slurred due to the lingering high he had experienced. Kou giggled and nodded her head in agreement, her eyelashes tickling her boyfriend’s skin.

“Definitely the best first kiss ever” she agreed, pulling back enough to see his entire face and sliding her hands down to the back of his neck, suddenly smirking mischievously. Seijuurou blinked once, attempting to make sense of her strange expression, until suddenly he realized her particular choice of words.

“Wait! You don’t mean to tell me… that that was your first time too?” he asked. She shrugged, but her smile gave her away. His jaw dropped in surprise, but not much after started to chuckle and shake his haid.

“You said you were experienced you lying little bum” he accused. She threw her head back and laughed.

“What are you going to do about it? Punish me?” she retaliated with a pout in a mocking voice. Seijuurou smirked and raised his eyebrows once.

“Most definitely, that is how we keep order in society! Your punishment is… that you must give me your second kiss!” he exclaimed, pulling her forward and making the most ridiculous kissy face at her. She turned her head away and attempted to push him back by his shoulders, but her strength was faltering due to her uncontrollable laughter.

“I refuse!” she squealed, but he managed to pull her down on top of him no matter how much she squirmed.

“Resisting is also a punishable crime in this society young lady!” Seijuurou explained in mock seriousness, “You must now also surrender your third kiss to me!”

“My end is near! Tell my family that I love them and that I leave behind everything for them. Everything except my kisses apparently. Woe is me!” Kou exaggeratingly placed the back of her hand on her forehead. This allowed for her boyfriend to pull her in and place a strawberry on the girl’s cheek. Kou squealed, and since her defense was down, he was able to tickle her into giving in to her punishment.

He never understood why he had always been so worried.


End file.
